


I Got You a Rose, Okay

by Salomeia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salomeia/pseuds/Salomeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek confesses his love, Stiles freaks out (a little).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You a Rose, Okay

"I love you"

Stiles’ eyes got round and his jaw dropped. He swallowed a few times, before managing to say, “What?”

"To tell you the truth, that’s not exactly the reaction I was hoping for." Derek said, looking a bit crushed. Even the rose he was holding seemed to be drooping.

As if in a daze, Stiles looked around. Derek had set the table, the nice silverware was out and something in the kitchen smelled delicious. _He had cleaned the apartment._ He looked back at Derek, his downturned mouth and the rose that now hung upside down in his grip.

"Derek." He finally choked out. "What's this?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders as he took a few steps back. “It’s nothing.” The wounded look on his face told a very different story however, and that got Stiles out of his shock.

"Hey," he said, and practically jumped on Derek and grabbed him, probably with a little bit too much force, and pressed his face against Derek’s neck. "I’m so sorry, you just… you just freaked me out a little."

Derek was stiff in his arms. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Stiles shook his head as much as he could while still keeping his head firmly where it was and his arms wrapped around Derek, and then gently kissed his favorite place on Derek's shoulder. “I’m sorry,” He said again. “Why did you do this?” Then a scary thought occured to him. “Are you dying?” He lifted his head to look into Derek's eyes. “Am I dying?”

Derek sighed in a way that Stiles knew he was annoyed. “No.”

"Then what?"

Derek looked away, before saying, “I just wanted to.”

"Yeah?" Stiles prompted him after a while when it seemed Derek wasn’t going to continue.

"To surprise you. Nicely. And to let you know that I.." He quickly looked back at Stiles and then looked away again.

Stiles was such a moron. Seriously. But he’d kick himself later. He smiled and lifted his hand to trace the shell of Derek’s ear with his fingers. “I love you too,” he said softly. Derek’s eyes snapped back to Stiles’. “I don’t remember when I started to, but it feels like since forever. I’m sorry I reacted weird, you just… well, you really surprised me. I didn’t think you’d… I didn’t think you’d feel like that.” 

"Idiot," Derek said instantly, even while clearly tilting his head, listening to his heart, making sure he was telling the truth. Stiles decided to let it go, this time. He knew Derek had trust issues. Instead he repeated, "I love you, Derek."

That made Derek relent. He kind of sagged against Stiles and lifted his arms to wrap them around him, still holding the pretty much crushed rose.

They stayed like that for a long time, holding each other like a lifeline, because that’s what they had been to each other at one point. They’d found solace in each other during darker days. Now, Stiles realized, they didn’t need each other for comfort or to keep the other sane. Somehow the thought hadn’t really crossed his mind before, even though he had known he didn’t want to be anywhere except by Derek’s side. With him. They didn’t need to be with each other, they were together because they wanted to. 

Then Derek's stomach growled, loudly. 

They let each other go and Stiles chuckled. "Hungry, big guy?"

"Yeah well. I haven't eaten much today." He smiled at Stiles shyly. "I was nervous."

Stiles tried to not let it show how he completely melted at Derek's confession. Instead he narrowed his eyes,"Okay, who are you and what've you done with my cranky boyfriend?"

"Shut up," Derek said happily. "Let's go eat."

"As long as I get to eat you out later," Stiles muttered and followed the love of his life to the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is loved!
> 
> My [tumblr](http://salomeia.tumblr.com/), if you wanna say hi.


End file.
